


МИ-Секс

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Естественно, что человеку из спецслужб приходится многое скрывать.(Предупреждение: в тексте упоминается употребление наркотиков: Шерлок лечится от наркозависимости.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/gifts).
  * A translation of [MI Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328489) by [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland). 



Лестрейд впервые встретил Майкрофта Холмса, когда вышел из Королевской больницы Лондона на улицу, отчаянно мечтая покурить. Он выпускал облачка дыма и все еще переживал за Шерлока, когда увидел, как к нему направляется высокий темноволосый мужчина в смокинге.

— Вы Джон Колльер? — спросил мужчина слегка неуверенно. — Медсестры сказали, что вы выйдете сюда.

— Ага, это я, — ответил Лестрейд.

Мужчина снова посмотрел на него с сомнением. Лестрейд заволновался, не вызывает ли у того отвращения, что в его присутствии курят. Или дело в грязной одежде, или в откровенно отталкивающей шевелюре, выкрашенной в морковно-рыжий.

— Я Майкрофт Холмс, брат Шерлока, — сказал мужчина. — Я был в опере, когда мне сообщили о происшествии. Что случилось?

— Мы меняли трубы на Кобург-сквер. Трубопровод взорвался, Шерлока погребло под завалом. Я его вытащил, но у него сломана пара ребер, и врачи волнуются, что есть еще внутренние повреждения. Сейчас его обследуют. Не знаю, как именно.

Лестрейд понимал, что это звучит неправдоподобно, но все же не так неправдоподобно, как правда. Они вот-вот должны были выйти на Джона Клэя и его сообщников и помешать их планам прорыть тоннель в банк, когда какой-то полудурок из банды грабителей умудрился обрушить тоннель. Долбаное стихийное бедствие. Лестрейд затушил сигарету.

— Лучше вернуться внутрь, — добавил он. — Мне не сказали, когда они закончат. Хочу перед уходом убедиться, что Шерлок в норме. — Он помолчал. — Он не говорил, что у него есть брат. — Шерлок проработал с Лестрейдом уже больше года, и тот всегда считал, что того воспитали в волчьей стае. Или в своре гончих.

— Я госслужащий, — ответил Майкрофт Холмс (да что это за имя такое — Майкрофт?). — Я несколько лет был в командировке в США.

Когда они вернулись в здание, о Шерлоке по-прежнему не было новостей.

— Боюсь, вы всю свою оперу пропустите, — сказал Лестрейд, устраиваясь на наименее неудобном пластмассовом стуле. — Хотите, могу принести нам кофе. — Поняв, что Майкрофт пристально его разглядывает, Лестрейд стушевался.

— Разве вас не нужно тоже осмотреть? — требовательно спросил Холмс. — У вас… у вас кровь на рубашке.

— Наверное, это Шерлока. Я его откапывал, бардак был еще тот. Я отмоюсь и покажусь врачу потом. 

— Но…

— В приемном отделении очередь миль в десять. Мне придется там сидеть до полуночи, и я пропущу момент, когда Шерлока отпустят.

— Вы очень переживаете за своего… коллегу.

— Он самый странный парень из всех, с кем мне приходилось работать, но мы с ним друзья, — сказал Лестрейд. — Присматриваем друг за дружкой.

— Покажите руки, — потребовал Майкрофт, вставая перед Лестрейдом, и были в его голосе командные нотки, которым Лестрейд не смог не повиноваться. Пока Майкрофт тщательно осматривал его, Лестрейд еле сдерживался, чтобы не сказать: «Может быть, хотите осмотреть еще какую-нибудь часть моего тела?» Он всегда испытывал слабость к разодетым мажорам.

— Некоторые порезы довольно глубоки, — объявил Майкрофт. — Пойду найду кого-нибудь, чтобы вас осмотрели. — Он исчез и, к удивлению Лестрейда, вернулся через четверть часа с медсестрой. Она тотчас отвела Лестрейда в процедурный кабинет. Майкрофт тем временем сел и принялся копаться в телефоне. К тому времени, как, отчищенный и забинтованный, Лестрейд вернулся, Майкрофт удобно расположился в углу комнаты ожидания, и степенно пил кофе из настоящей чашки с настоящим блюдцем.

— Я закажу нам бутерброды, — объявил Майкрофт. — Шерлока пришлось оперировать, нам тут еще несколько часов сидеть. А вам нужно поддерживать силы. Разумеется, если вы хотите остаться и подождать, инспектор Лестрейд.

Секунду Лестрейд раздумывал, не стоит ли сблефовать, но, заметив на себе проницательный взгляд серых глаз, понял, что это бессмысленно.

— Как вы узнали? — спросил он.

— Я был чрезвычайно медлителен, боюсь, тому виной отвлекшие меня обстоятельства. Но ваши руки отнюдь не принадлежат рабочему, и хотя телосложение у вас крепкое, оно не похоже на телосложение трудяги. Такой оттенок кожи при рыжих волосах генетически маловероятен, а интенсивность цвета ваших глаз говорит о том, что сейчас на вас контактные линзы. Затем я вспомнил, что, когда я спросил, как вас зовут, ваша рука автоматически потянулась к карману. Вы привыкли показывать некое удостоверение личности. Есть и другие намеки, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы я мог предположить, что вы офицер полиции, временно работающий под прикрытием. Когда вы уходили на осмотр, я сфотографировал вас — сделал черно-белое фото, чтобы избежать путаницы, и отослал его коллеге, имеющей доступ к полицейским досье. Вас было довольно легко отследить.

— Ясно, — сказал Лестрейд. — Да, я Грег Лестрейд. И сейчас самое время сказать мне, кто вы такой.

— Как я уже говорил…

— Да-да, я уяснил, что вы брат Шерлока. Да по одним только рассуждениям понятно, что это так. Но сами вы не детектив. Шерлок бы сказал мне, будь вы сыщиком, а кроме того, вы не свистнули мое удостоверение. У рядовых госслужащих нет доступа к полицейским базам данных, и они не ездят в командировки в Штаты на несколько лет. Вы из какой-нибудь разведывательной службы, верно?

Майкрофт кивнул.

— Что ж, это справедливо, я не стану об этом распространяться. Но вы хотите услышать о сегодняшней операции, чтобы досконально во всем разобраться? Все началось с человека по имени Джабез Уилсон: он увидел объявление о генетическом тестировании рыжих…

***

— Майкрофт не был в командировке, — сказал Шерлок, когда Лестрейд спросил его об этом. — Его сослали. Разведывательное сообщество трещит по швам и распадается на атомы. Некто, имевший на Майкрофта зуб, отослал его к «родственничкам», в ЦРУ. Теперь тот, кто это организовал, ушел, и Майкрофт вернулся. Это, по-видимому, означает, что теперь он станет совать нос в мои дела.

Лестрейд понял, что имел в виду Шерлок, в течение последующих нескольких месяцев: Майкрофт то и дело объявлялся и приходил на выручку, обычно после завершения расследований, когда Шерлок с триумфом испарялся, оставляя после себя сумятицу неразрешенных проблем. Или когда Шерлок попадал в переплет, и для спасения положения требовался дипломатический такт.

Как, например, в тот отвратительный день в Палате лордов, когда Шерлок решил, что лучший способ вернуть украденный алмаз Мазарини — это положить его в карман к лорду Кантлмиру, а затем потребовать, чтобы Лестрейд того обыскал. Есть розыгрыши — и есть чертовски неловкие ситуации, в которые оказываются вовлечены правительственные министры высшего звена, и почему Шерлок не отличает одно от другого, Лестрейд понять не мог. Но Майкрофт материализовался в нужный момент — просто проходил мимо, по его утверждению, — и устранил все разногласия.

— Я просто обязан вас угостить, — сказал Лестрейд, когда они с Майкрофтом наконец уходили.

— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, но… — начал Майкрофт.

— Что-нибудь безалкогольное, если вы все еще на службе. Но это шанс для нас обоих немного посидеть и расслабиться, поскольку вы тоже умотались. Не хочу, чтобы из-за Шерлока и лорда Кантлмира у вас появилась язва.

— Бруксизм, а не язва, — сказал Майкрофт, как только они уселись на террасе с виски в руках. — Скрежетание зубами. Ассоциируется со стрессом, что, очевидно, ассоциируется с Шерлоком. Он… Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы у него был кто-то, кто приглядывал бы за ним.

— Не вижу, чтобы кто-нибудь надолго задерживался с ним рядом, — сказал Лестрейд. — Хотя если мне когда-нибудь встретится приятный спокойный парень, владеющий приемами рукопашного боя и уставший драться только в клубах, я буду иметь Шерлока в виду. — Он замолчал, потому что Майкрофт глянул на него с любопытством. Вот черт, неужели он сказал слишком много?

— Шерлок говорил вам, что он гей? — тихо спросил Майкрофт.

— Нет, но… он с опаской относится ко всем тем девушкам, которые могут счесть его подходящей кандидатурой в бойфренды. Он лучше сходится с теми женщинами, которые не находят его привлекательным в романтическом плане. Мне знакома такая модель поведения. — Нет нужды объяснять почему. Лестрейд подозревал, что Майкрофту о его прошлом уже все известно. Хотя он и старался не слишком явно того разглядывать.

— Ему нужна стабильность, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Возможно, — ответил Лестрейд. — Но он ее не хочет. В конце концов он успокоится. В вашей жизни происходит что-нибудь такое, о чем вы могли бы мне рассказать?

***

Странная это была дружба, но, наверное, неизбежная. И Лестрейду, и Майкрофту был нужен кто-то неболтливый, с кем можно было дать выход чувствам. И объект этих чувств был зачастую один и тот же. Репутация Шерлока как детектива все еще укреплялась — вместе с некоторыми его тревожными привычками.

— Хотел попросить тебя об одолжении, — сказал Майкрофт примерно через год после знакомства. Они сидели в кафе, и Лестрейд большими глотками пил горячий сладкий чай. Шока у него не было, но до того, как появился Майкрофт, Шерлок двадцать минут распекал Лестрейд, и теперь, чтобы прийти в себя, тому требовался или горячий чай с булочкой, или сигарета. Из-за этих регулярных встреч с Майкрофтом Лестрейд, по крайней мере, стал меньше курить: было легко понять, что старшему из Холмсов не нравится стойкий сигаретный запах.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Лестрейд. — Я не стану арестовывать Шерлока. Я знаю, что он… что у него сейчас проблемы.

— Хочешь сказать, его наркотическая зависимость усиливается, — раздраженно ответил Майкрофт. — Я удивлен, что ты вообще с ним общаешься.

— Он значится как информатор, — сказал Лестрейд. — Мне сливает информацию немало наркош, есть и похожие на него. Со своей стороны, я их не арестовываю.

— Может, и стоило бы, — сказал Майкрофт. Он ел маленький кусочек лимонного чизкейка очень медленно и осторожно, как будто ему было трудно не проглотить его одним махом.

— О чем ты?

— Шерлоку необходимо потрясение. Что-то такое, что заставило бы его осознать всю опасность, которой он несется навстречу.

— Оттого, что я его арестую, употреблять он не перестанет, — сказал Лестрейд. — Тюрьма его не остановит. Он не остановится, и если перекрыть ему доступ к деньгам — ты же уже это сделал, да?

Майкрофт кивнул и продолжал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты больше не приглашал его в качестве консультанта. Это может помочь.

— Это страшно ударит по раскрываемости. Ты знаешь, что без него процент завершенных дел не будет таким высоким.

— Он катится по наклонной плоскости.

— Я знаю! — почти прокричал Лестрейд. — Но пока он сам не захочет с этим что-нибудь сделать, мы бессильны. Ты сделаешь только хуже, если попробуешь.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Майкрофт. — Его волнуют всего две вещи: наркотики и расследования. Ни я, ни мамуля, ни наши друзья, — ничто. Если ты скажешь, что он больше не может на тебя работать…

Страдание на лице Майкрофта было почти невыносимым. Ему просто необходимо было убедиться, что он испробовал все, что мог, подумал Лестрейд. А когда работаешь полицейским, привыкаешь совершать то, что, как тебе кажется, может и не сработать.

— Это будет выглядеть с моей стороны очень лицемерно, — заметил он. — Шерлок просто ответит, что у меня самого никотиновая зависимость. И все же я могу сказать, что меня вышибут из органов, если я буду продолжать пользоваться услугами наркомана в качестве консультанта. Это, может, и сработает.

— Спасибо, — сказал Майкрофт. — Не могу передать, как сильно я у тебя в долгу.

***

К удивлению Лестрейда, Майкрофт все-таки оказался прав. Через семь неприятных недель с тех пор, как Лестрейд перестал принимать помощь Шерлока — через три нераскрытых убийства и сотни оскорбительных сообщений, — Майкрофт позвонил сказать, что Шерлок согласился поучаствовать в программе по лечению зависимости.

— Он словно вдруг проснулся, — сказал Майкрофт. Лестрейд не стал упоминать, сколько раз ему самому приходилось внезапно просыпаться по вине Шерлока за последние сорок с чем-то дней. Он стал отключать телефон на ночь, когда раз в час начали раздаваться разъяренные звонки.

Лестрейд поехал в Саутгейт в тот день, когда Шерлок должен был лечь там в частную больницу. Поехал не для того, чтобы принять в этом участие, а, как он надеялся, просто на всякий случай. Потому что если Шерлок что-нибудь натворит и его арестуют, окажется полезным присутствие рядом кого-то, кто мог бы связаться с местными бобби.

Он сидел в кафе у больницы около полутора часов, когда появился Майкрофт. Лестрейд успел ответить на все свои электронные письма, включая те, которые болтались в почте с Рождества, и уже начинал гадать, не стоит ли пойти в больницу самому и проверить, что там происходит.

— Ты как? В порядке? — спросил он, когда Майкрофт зашел в кафе. Было ясно, что не в порядке, но Майкрофту всегда было важно сохранить лицо.

— Нет, — ответил тот, садясь. У него был вид человека, который закричал бы, если бы знал как. Лестрейд поспешно принес для него чайник со свежим чаем и тарелку с булочками. Потому что было время для того, чтобы соблюдать диету, — и время для того, чтобы утешиться едой, а Майкрофту, судя по его виду, утешение сейчас не помешало бы. Лестрейд сел и молча ждал, пока Майкрофт медленно и методично доест булочки. В конце концов он услышит, что произошло.

— Мы подъехали к больнице и припарковались, — произнес Майкрофт наконец. — И тогда… Шерлок выдал, что не собирается этого делать. Он был… напуган.

Лестрейд с легкостью мог сказать, что и Майкрофт испугался. Как бы он хотел быть там и помочь ему, но ситуация и без того порядком осложнилась.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Ты мне раньше говорил, что он может не довести дело до конца. И если я стану на него давить, это не приведет ни к чему хорошему. — Майкрофт поднял подбородок в своем обычном защитном жесте. — Поэтому я сказал, что это ему решать.

«Молодец», — подумал Лестрейд. Это была, конечно, слабость Майкрофта: желание непременно все исправить, хочет того человек или нет.

— Шерлок сказал, что ему надо подумать, — продолжал Майкрофт очень ровным, сдержанным голосом, — поэтому он решил пройтись, а я час или около того сидел в машине. Потом он вернулся и спросил, не смогу ли я заставить тебя изменить твое решение и все-таки привлечь его к расследованиям. Я сказал, что, учитывая то, как он с тобой обращается, ни один разумный человек не стал бы с ним больше связываться.

— И что он на это сказал? — Лестрейд не мог не улыбнуться. Возможно, Шерлок все еще знал его лучше, чем Майкрофт.

— Сказал, что ты не разумный, что ты в отчаянии. Что ты в Ярде единственный достаточно умен, чтобы признать, когда этого ума недостаточно, и при этом достаточно совестлив, чтобы иметь дело с Шерлоком. — На лице Майкрофта появилась тень улыбки. — Но я также сказал ему, что тебе от него не будет пользы, если его ум будет затуманен наркотиками. И спросил, читал ли он недавние исследования о влиянии кокаина на потерю памяти.

— И?

— Он сказал, что поучаствует в программе, — ответил Майкрофт и с несчастным видом посмотрел в окно на больницу. — Но… я не уверен, что Шерлок пройдет до конца. Полагаю, он уйдет оттуда через неделю.

Именно в таких случаях любому было заметно, насколько Майкрофт заботился о брате, любил его. Ну, если вы не Шерлок и совершенно этого не замечаете. «Вот бедолага», — подумал Лестрейд и накрыл ладонью руку Майкрофта, лежащую на столе, жалея, что не знает правильных слов для сложившейся ситуации.

— Это начало, — сказал он. — Если не получится, мы придумаем еще что-нибудь.

Майкрофт в шоке посмотрел на Лестрейда, потом на его руку, и снова на лицо. «Вот черт, — подумал Лестрейд. — Не надо было говорить “мы”, да?» Но руку не убрал, а продолжал все так же сжимать длинные холодные пальцы Майкрофта и глядеть в его несчастные серые глаза. Майкрофт руки не отдергивал, не протестовал.

— Прости, — сказал Лестрейд наконец, потому что Майкрофт сидел все так же молча и выглядел ошарашенным. — Не за то, что влюбился в тебя, само собой, но сейчас, наверное, неподходящее время тебе об этом сообщать. Может быть, мы позже могли бы поговорить об этом?

— Нет, — ответил Майкрофт и на этот раз отдернул руку — неохотно? — из-под руки Лестрейда и спрятал в карман. — Я… Ничего не получится, Грегори. Я тронут твоим интересом, но… нет. — Он встал. — Мне нужно вернуться в офис. — Он протянул Лестрейду пятифунтовую банкноту. — За булочки, — сказал он и ушел.

Майкрофт не сказал «Я не гей» или «Ты мне не нравишься», подумал Лестрейд. И даже не сказал: «У меня уже кое-кто есть». Но это не имело значения: ответ был по-прежнему «нет», и Лестрейд должен был его принять. Засунуть свои чувства к Майкрофту в морозильник и надеяться, что не испортил ненароком их дружбу.

***

Три недели тишины, а потом Лестрейд все-таки решил, что пора позвонить Майкрофту, и раскопал его последний контактный номер.

— Хотел узнать, как там Шерлок, — сказал он. — Боже мой, в больнице у него ведь не забрали телефон? Не думаю, что он бы пережил отказ от телефона.

— Раз ты не предоставляешь ему дела, он, возможно, не чувствовал необходимости тебе звонить, — ответил Майкрофт. — Зато я, напротив, теперь знаю все постыдные тайны каждого работника больницы вкупе с огромным количеством экзотических ругательств. Но Шерлок остался там, и это уже что-то. — Майкрофт помолчал недолго и добавил: — Я собирался позвонить… Собирался. Хотел попросить об услуге, огромной услуге.

— Давай. В чем дело?

— Через неделю, в воскресенье, Шерлок заканчивает программу, а мне в это время нужно быть в Японии. Ты не мог бы забрать его? В больнице говорят, что всегда лучше, если человека забирают друзья, это помогает переходу.

— Разумеется, — ответил Лестрейд. — Помогу чем смогу.

***

— Полагаю, Майкрофт решил, что не выдержит семейного воссоединения, — сказал Шерлок, когда Лестрейд клал его чемоданы в машину, — и поэтому сбежал в Японию.

— Будь я твоим братом, я бы переехал на Альфу Центавра, — парировал Лестрейд. — Да не бери в голову. Это, чтобы ты знал, звезда. — Выглядел Шерлок относительно здоровым, подумал Лестрейд. На его всегда бледной коже появился легкий румянец, да и сам он не казался таким беспокойным, как обычно. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Мне скучно, — провозгласил Шерлок. — Месяц с наркоманами, мелкими уголовниками, да и пациенты тоже сомнительные. Мне нужен размах. Мне нужны убийства. — Последнее слово он произнес с наслаждением.

— Тебя самого иногда убить хочется, — мягко поддел Лестрейд. — Хорошо, что Майкрофта здесь нет. — А затем он улыбнулся. — И знаешь почему? Потому что тебе бы пришлось признать, что он прав. Тебе нужно было привести себя в порядок.

Он написал Майкрофту тем же вечером: «Он чист и уже решил два заковыристых дела. Присмотрю за ним, пока ты не вернешься. ГЛ».

Ответ Майкрофта пришел тут же, хотя в Окинаве была, должно быть, середина ночи: «Спасибо, Грег. Я тебе бесконечно благодарен. Майкрофт».

***

И вот, думал Лестрейд, они снова друзья, и постепенно возобновились их короткие встречи, во время которых они разговаривали ни о чем. Однако Майкрофт был теперь еще более занят, всегда исчезал в самый неожиданный момент. Здорово, что Шерлок не притрагивался к наркотикам. Лестрейд все еще мысленно отсчитывал недели и месяцы с того дня, как Шерлок бросил употреблять, но каким-то образом эти недели и месяцы слились в годы. Прошло — сколько уже? Почти три года с тех пор, как Шерлок был в больнице. И с тех пор, как Лестрейд сказал Майкрофту, что тот ему нравится.

Cейчас Лестрейд понимал, что это глупо. Шерлок не хотел сближаться с людьми, и Майкрофт был, надо полагать, таким же. В сердцах обоих братьев чувствовалась какая-то отстраненность. Возможно, когда становишься настолько умен, то уже не можешь ни с кем сблизиться. Будешь всегда считать других людей всего лишь иррациональным сборищем молекул. Но Холмсам были нужны по крайней мере друзья, и Лестрейд решил: может быть, он и глупый коп средних лет, но он все равно будет присматривать за этим бедолагой Шерлоком. Что же касается Майкрофта…

С теми чувствами, что были у него к Майкрофту, Лестрейд ничего не мог поделать, но он держал их в узде как мог. Он не хотел никого ставить в нелепое положение тем, что тоскует по мужчине, который для него недоступен. Да и вообще-то Лестрейду было чем еще заняться.


	2. Chapter 2

— Можно мне сказать, как сильно я ненавижу Рождество? — спросил Лестрейд, когда они устроились на ланч в клубе Майкрофта.

— Будь ты в «Диогене», тебе ничего нельзя было бы сказать, — ответил Майкрофт. — Впрочем, определенные красноречивые жесты там разрешается использовать время от времени. Но, поскольку это клуб «Танкервилль», ты можешь говорить все, что тебе захочется, если добавишь, что это вина лейбористского правительства.

— Тогда какого… по какой причине ты меня сюда привел?

— Десерты, — ответил Майкрофт. — Здесь подают такой пирог с патокой, который возвращает веру в человечество. Разумеется, с надлежащим заварным кремом.

Лестрейд знал: если Майкрофт затосковал по сладкому, страна находится на грани катастрофы.

— Гордон Браун капризничает?

— Есть политики, наблюдать за которыми — пытка, — ответил Майкрофт. — Но я не могу… Мне не следует говорить об этом. Почему тебе так не нравится Рождество?

— Карманники в этом году разошлись хуже некуда. И это вдохновило Донован снова попробовать меня с кем-нибудь свести, — ответил Лестрейд. — Она убеждена, что я с несчастным видом просижу весь праздник дома, если она никого мне не найдет. — Стараясь доказать, что не сохнет по Майкрофту, Лестрейд в том числе и предпринимал попытки найти кого-нибудь. Но, поскольку он был слишком стар для походов по клубам и слишком циничен для службы знакомств, как-то так получилось, что за налаживание его личной жизни взялась Донован.

— Насколько плох этот? — с сочувствием спросил Майкрофт. У Лестрейда иногда складывалось ощущение, что от рассказов о его приключениях на любовном фронте Майкрофт получает какое-то опосредованное удовольствие: казалось, что Холмс всегда готов их слушать. Возможно, они убеждали Майкрофта, что длительный целибат — куда более разумный выбор.

— Не так плох, как Тони-золоторубашечник, — ответил Лестрейд. Салли наконец-то начинала понимать, что не стоит сводить его с двадцатипятилетними, ничего путного из этого не выйдет. — Слегка за сорок, библиотекарь в Лондонском университете, умен. Довольно милый, по правде говоря, — был, до тех пор, пока не выпил лишнего и не начал ныть про своего бывшего. Не стану связываться с тем, кто еще зациклен на другом. — Ну и разве он не лицемер?

— Мне… не стоило мне об этом говорить, — добавил он неловко. — И, в любом случае, я должен сказать тебе кое-что важное. Предупредить о крысе.

— О крысе?

— Вчера Шерлок приносил в Ярд крысу.

— Осмелюсь спросить: она была живой или мертвой? — В глазах Майкрофта появился блеск. 

— Живой. Такая огромная и злобная. Не обычная лондонская крыса — с этими я могу справиться. Она откуда-то с Востока. Думаю, из Индонезии. Гигантская индонезийская крыса — как раз то, что нам нужно.

— Что случилось?

— Едва ли тебе хочется узнать детали, но она сбежала и попала в мужской туалет. Подозреваю, что у Андерсена появился новый букет фобий. Салли пыталась его успокоить. Отвезла его домой, что, полагаю, едва ли хорошо кончится.

— В таможенно-акцизной службе есть офицеры по дикой природе, — сказал Майкрофт. — Могу дать им наводку.

— Спасибо, — сказал Лестрейд. — Не хочу, чтобы Шерлок появился с ней на Рождество у вашей мамы. Крыса может ее до смерти напугать.

— Полагаю, едва ли… — начал Майкрофт и вдруг остановился, на лице его появилась тревога.

— Что такое? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Кстати о крысах: тут один старый знакомый, которого я предпочел бы забыть, — сказал Майкрофт, пока к их столику направлялся невысокий седой мужчина.

— Да вы только посмотрите, кто у нас тут, — насмешливо улыбнулся тот. — Майкрофт Холмс, отъедает щеки, как всегда. — Пониже коротко стриженых волос за линзами очков в стальной оправе на ехидном лице поблескивали светло-серые глаза. «Что-то его гложет», — подумал Лестрейд.

— Я полагал, ты в тюрьме, Гай, — напряженно сказал Майкрофт.

— Рак. Мне осталось три месяца, так что меня выпустили. А я полагал, тебя выперли в Вашингтон.

— Так и было. Но я вернулся. — Голос Майкрофта зазвучал спокойнее, возвращалось его обычное самообладание. — Старой компашки больше нет. Тебя бы не узнали, вздумай ты объявиться на Воксхолл-Кросс. Не то чтобы я советовал тебе это сделать, разумеется.

— Из стариков, может, никого уже и не осталось, — ответил Гай. — А вот вы, молодые сосунки, я смотрю, на месте. — Он повернулся к Лестрейду. — Что бы он для вас в кровати ни делал, оно того не стоит. Уложить Майкрофта в постель обходится чертовски дорого.

— Гай! — рявкнул Майкрофт.

— Самая большая шлюшка во всем Управлении — все так считали, — голос Гая становился громче. — Посмотреть особенно не на что, но у него такие приятные манеры. Будешь умолять, чтобы он разрешил себя трахнуть, но в конце концов это он тебя чпокнет. — Теперь все в комнате смотрели на них, а Майкрофт просто сидел как громом пораженный.

Лестрейд вскочил и схватил Гая за запястья.

— Идем-ка со мной, солнышко, — сказал он так спокойно, как только мог, и повел Гая подальше от их стола. Рядом с ними материализовался метрдотель, и Гай вдруг сдулся.

— Да я ничего такого не хотел сказать, — заныл он. — Уберите от меня руки, я больной человек. — И он ретировался из комнаты.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал метрдотель. — Мистер Холлистер — пожизненный член клуба, но, боюсь, он совсем забыл о манерах.

— В Пентонвилле, или где он там был, не очень развита культура клубного общения, — ответил Лестрейд. — Не волнуйтесь, ничего страшного не произошло. — Неправда, разумеется. Он чувствовал, как в нем закипает ярость, когда, вернувшись к столику, увидел, что Майкрофт по-прежнему сидит неподвижно и выглядит так, будто его сейчас вырвет.

— Ты как? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Нормально, — ответил Майкрофт совершенно неубедительно. — Просто… Должно быть, произошло серьезное нарушение связи. Меня должны были заранее проинформировать о том, что его выпустили.

— Он опасен? — было бы здорово иметь предлог для ареста.

— Нет. Но благодаря мне он получил двадцативосьмилетний срок за шпионаж. Неудивительно, что он… недоволен.

— Гай Холлистер, — произнес Лестрейд. — Что-то смутно припоминаю.

— Последний из предателей старого времени, — ответил Майкрофт более уверенно. — Семнадцать лет работал на русских, прежде чем я его раскрыл.

«За этим кроется еще что-то, — подумал Лестрейд, — наверняка». В глумливых насмешках Холлистера было что-то еще, до странного конкретное — не просто гомофобия, нечто более личное. И отсутствие реакции со стороны Майкрофта указывало на то, что эти заявления ударили точно в цель. Возможно, Холлистер был бывшим любовником Майкрофта? Но о таком ведь не спросишь, подумал Лестрейд и решительно заговорил о том, нельзя ли засудить так называемых «славильщиков» по закону об описании товаров, если они знают только песню «Jingle Bells».

***

Лестрейд пережил и Рождество, и Новый год без особых потрясений и как раз начинал гадать, как бы ему так сделать, чтобы Донован не стала устраивать ему свидание на день святого Валентина, когда его отвлек серийный убийца. К счастью, Шерлок с ним разобрался — с помощью своего нового друга, карманных размеров военного врача с пристрастием к нелегальному оружию. Когда потом они стояли у здания колледжа, Майкрофт сказал Лестрейду, что возлагает большие надежды на то, что доктор Уотсон приведет Шерлока в порядок. Лестрейд же полагал, что скорее бедолага-доктор окажется в больнице или у него будут приводы в полицию уже в течение ближайших месяцев, но говорить что-то было бессмысленно, когда Шерлок был так полон энтузиазма.

Добравшись наконец до дома, Лестрейд проспал шестнадцать часов кряду и проснулся с ощущением, что его забальзамировали. На автоответчике было четырнадцать сообщений, но он проигнорировал их, отдав предпочтение нескольким пинтам кофе. Кроме сообщений была еще и стопка конвертов — за последнюю неделю Лестрейд почти не был дома, — и он с раздражением просмотрел их. Счета и спам, за исключением одного письма. Объемный конверт размера А5, надписанный от руки и адресованный Грегори Лестрейду, эсквайру. Руководствуясь опытом, что письма с бомбами не бывают такими старомодными, Лестрейд вскрыл конверт.

Вывалилась стопка фотографий. На одной из них был молодой на вид Майкрофт, он обнимал за плечи мужчину. На следующей Майкрофт и уже другой мужчина где-то на берегу моря брызгали друг в друга водой. На каждой из фотографий на обороте стояло имя и две даты: «Оливер Латимер, 1995-1996; Пол Митчелл, 1992». Вот черт, подумал Лестрейд, вдруг заподозрив неладное, и торопливо просмотрел остаток содержимого конверта. Так и есть, фотографии Майкрофта и записка: «Думаю, вам понравится послужной список вашего бойфренда».

Во второй раз Лестрейд просмотрел фотографии более внимательно. Восемь мужчин, ни одного Лестрейд не узнал, все старше Холмса. Череда отношений Майкрофта между его двадцатью и тридцатью годами. На одном из фото Майкрофт целовал мужчину на рождественской вечеринке, на другой мужчина без рубашки, но с подведенными глазами тискал Майкрофта за задницу. Другие фотографии можно было бы поместить в самый гетеросексуальный фотоальбом, и ни у кого не возникло бы никаких вопросов. «Вот черт, — подумал Лестрейд. — До чего же, наверное, у Майкрофта была скучная жизнь, если это самые грязные фотографии, которые смог достать шантажист». Ни несовершеннолетних, ни блесток, ни женских платьев — на них посмотреть, так у геев все так же нудно, как и у натуралов. Хорошо, что никому не попадались старые фотографии Лестрейда.

Зазвонил телефон, и когда Лестрейд ответил, Майкрофт быстро проговорил:

— Я пытаюсь с тобой связаться со вчерашнего дня. Гай Холлистер умер.

— Кто? А, твоя крыса из клуба «Танкервилль». Ну и слава богу!

— Он оставил инструкции, что, когда умрет, нескольким моим… знакомым должны быть отправлены пакеты.

— Так это от него фотографии? Не волнуйся. Я видел и похуже.

— Ты… ты открывал конверт? Я оставил сообщения, я думал… Ты видел фотографии?

— Да, но… — Связь прервалась. «Черт возьми, — подумал Лестрейд. — Надо было все-таки проверить автоответчик». Разумеется, там была череда срочных сообщений от Майкрофта с просьбой уничтожить пакет немедленно или доставить его Майкрофту не открывая.

«Должно быть, о его связях рассказали половине его коллег, — подумал Лестрейд. — Но он забыл, что меня такими вещами не напугать». И все же он разорвал фотографии и отправил осторожное сообщение Антее: «От пакета избавился. Свяжитесь со мной в случае необходимости дальнейших действий». Он надеялся, что если Майкрофт и правда попал в беду, он попросит о помощи сам, но, предложи ее Лестрейд сейчас, это только добавит к его унижению. Лучше предоставить Майкрофту самому решать, что делать. В любом случае Лестрейду предстояло сконцентрироваться на более неотложной проблеме: что ему, черт возьми, написать в финальном отчете по делу о серийном убийце-таксисте, чтобы не обвинить Джона Уотсона?

***

И только когда с момента завершения дела Тилли Бриггз прошла неделя, а от Майкрофта не было никаких новостей, Лестрейд заволновался. Они с Шерлоком очутились в Темзе, после чего на первых полосах газет появились эти чертовы дурацкие фотографии, где они оба насквозь мокрые; после такого Лестрейд ожидал по крайней мере звонка от Майкрофта с вопросом о здоровье, вдруг Лестрейд слег с какой-нибудь жуткой болячкой. Но от Майкрофта не было вестей, и на сообщения Лестрейда тоже никто не ответил. В конце концов Лестрейд обратился за помощью к Шерлоку.

«Майкрофт уехал? Давно ничего о нем не слышал. ГЛ».

Шерлок ответил моментально: «Поздравляю, наконец ты от него отделался. Надеюсь, что теперь, когда вы разошлись, ты будешь повеселее. ШХ».

***

— Я не бойфренд Майкрофта, и никогда им не был, — твердо сказал Лестрейд, когда тем же вечером зашел на Бейкер-стрит. Джон ушел пообедать и поспорить с сестрой, и все было так, как в старые времена, когда Лестрейд навещал Шерлока на одной из его прежних квартир. Он снова сидел посреди кип бумаг, таращился на череп и надеялся, что его кресло не заминировано.

— Я предположил… То есть он же по уши в тебя втрескался, — ответил Шерлок, облокачиваясь на каминную полку и глядя на Лестрейда сверху вниз. — До меня дошли слухи, что он называл тебя «умным». Так значит, ты ему отказал?

— Это он мне отказал несколько лет назад. Мы друзья, вот и все. — Ну он и докатился: обсуждает это с Шерлоком.

— Жаль. Было бы лучше, будь вы вместе.

— Шерлок! — воскликнул Лестрейд. — Звучит так, будто тебе не все равно.

Шерлок улыбнулся:

— Мои мотивы исключительно корыстны. Когда Майкрофт состоит в серьезных отношениях, у него меньше времени и энергии остается, чтобы вмешиваться в мою жизнь. Но он всегда был удивительно несостоятелен по части создания отношений.

— Я слышал совсем иное, — возразил Лестрейд и тут же понял, как скоропалителен был его ответ.

— Расскажи мне, — предложил Шерлок, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. — Ты же знаешь, что хочешь.

— Ты всегда слишком любопытен, когда тебе это выгодно, — покорно сказал Лестрейд. — Умер старый враг Майкрофта и оставил после себя скверное наследство. Коллегам твоего брата, включая меня самого, был отправлен пакет фотографиями его бывших. И Майкрофт по этому поводу психанул.

— А, так Гай Холлистер и тебя выбрал в мишени.

— Тебе он тоже прислал эти фото?

— Нет, но в начале месяца мне пришлось выполнить для Майкрофта особое поручение: добыть пакет, посланный нашей матери, до того, как она его откроет.

— А твоя мать знает, что ты гей? — «Черт!» — Твоя мать знает о тебе?

— Да, — ответил Шерлок, — но ей лучше жить с теоретическим пониманием того, что оба ее сына геи, чем в деталях узнать, с кем они спят. К счастью, я добрался до подарочка Холлистера прежде нее. — Шерлок подошел к стопке бумаг и быстро вытащил знакомый конверт.

— Майкрофт велел тебе уничтожить пакет, так ведь? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Я никогда не уничтожаю улики, — сказал Шерлок, — но я удержался и не открыл его. Похоже, это было ошибкой. Иди сюда, здесь свет лучше. — Лестрейд подошел к столу у окна, а Шерлок тем временем натянул перчатки и взялся за канцелярский нож.

— Мы знаем, кто послал его, — запротестовал Лестрейд. — Почерк тот же, что и на моем, очевидных попыток подделать его не было. Поэтому от отпечатков пальцев не будет пользы.

— У Холлистера мог быть подельник.

— Технически это не шантаж, нет состава преступления. И он в любом случае уже мертв.

— Ладно, — сказал Шерлок, открывая конверт. — Фотографии, как и ожидалось. Просмотри их, проверь, нет ли расхождений с теми, что были в твоем конверте.

— Те же фотографии, — сказал Лестрейд, сосредоточенно хмурясь. — Единственное отличие в том, что в записке, адресованной мне, говорилось «послужной список бойфренда», а не «сына».

— Уверен насчет фотографий? Полагаю, те, что ты получил, уничтожены.

— Мне прислали восемь фотографий, и по крайней мере некоторые из них я помню довольно отчетливо. На каждой сзади были имена и даты.

— Это важно. Холлистер намеревался донести конкретную информацию, а не просто то, что Майкрофт спит с кем попало.

— Ты это называешь спать с кем попало? — требовательно спросил Лестрейд. — Восемь парней за — сколько? Семь, восемь лет? Для гея двадцати лет с хвостиком? — Он заметил, что Шерлок смотрит на него с внезапным интересом. — Нет, — добавил он, — я не скажу, сколько у меня было, но, поверь, гораздо больше.

— Возможно, тут не все партнеры Майкрофта за этот период, — заметил Шерлок. — Суть в том, что все они были его коллегами.

— Коллегами?

— И поэтому Холлистер говорит о «послужном списке» Майкрофта.

— Боже мой, ну конечно. Как это глупо со стороны Майкрофта: подобные вещи никогда не заканчиваются хорошо. То есть отношения Донован и Андерсона — это просто бомба замедленного действия. — Возможно, Лестрейд сейчас и сболтнул лишнего, но, судя по усмешке Шерлока, тот уже все знал. — Так вот почему на фотографиях указаны имена. И это мотив. Когда я увидел Холлистера, я еще подумал, не бывший ли он Майкрофта.

— Ты с ним встречался? — требовательно спросил Шерлок, вскинув руки. — И в твой умишко не приходила мысль упомянуть об этом? Где? Когда? Зачем?

— В клубе «Танкервилль», как раз перед Рождеством. Мы с Майкрофтом там обедали, — отбарабанил Лестрейд. — Наверное, поэтому Холлистер принял меня за его бойфренда.

— Что он сказал?

— Назвал Майкрофта дорогой шлюшкой, — ответил Лестрейд.

— Мне нужны точные слова.

— Это было несколько месяцев назад.

— Ты помнишь ваши с Майкрофтом встречи, верно? Ты помнишь каждое его слово, каждый взгляд. Возвращаешься домой и анализируешь их, надеясь найти подтверждение тому, что он тебя все-таки хочет.

— Серьезно? Это настолько очевидно?

— Как ты смотришь на него, когда он приезжает на места преступлений. Как ты затем избегаешь смотреть на него, хоть и ловишь каждый жест. И Майкрофт такой же. Но я всегда считал, что вы оба пытаетесь держать ваши отношения в тайне и совершенно в этом не преуспеваете.

— Тогда почему Майкрофт ничего не сказал?

— Почему Майкрофт вообще что-то делает? Расскажи мне о Холлистере.

Лестрейд повторил их разговор так точно, как только смог.

— Даты, — сказал Шерлок. — Майкрофт поступил на работу в разведку сразу после университета, значит, в 1989. Когда Холлистера обвинили? — Он вытащил из кармана телефон и начал печатать. — Разложи фотографии в хронологическом порядке, — велел он, — и назови интервалы между датами, и не пересекаются ли они. 

— Первая — 1991, последняя — 1998. Возможно, пара пересечений, ведь Холлистер указывал только год, а не месяц и день.

— Холлистера арестовали в 2000 году, — сказал Шерлок, — значит, пары лет с обоих концов не хватает. Разумеется, отсутствует еще один элемент.

— Какой?

— Ты ошибся, Холлистер — не бывший Майкрофта. Их фотографий с Майкрофтом нет. Если бы они встречались, были бы и фотографии.

— Может, Холлистер не был геем?

— Нет. Все, кто присутствуют на фотографиях, знали, что их снимают, даже на компрометирующих фотографиях, и снимал их Холлистер: фотографии напечатаны с негативов, а не с копий. Значит, Холлистер тоже был под колпаком, взаимно-гарантированное уничтожение. Майкрофт спал с некоторыми своими коллегами, но не с ним, вот почему Холлистер на него так озлобился.

— В этом есть смысл.

— Но меня беспокоят даты, — продолжал Шерлок. Он сел к столу, взял фотографии, снова положил, перемешал, даже перевернул одну вверх ногами. — Слишком их мало, чтобы они складывались в код, так ведь? Дай-ка я проверю имена на случай, если и другие были предателями. — Он принялся набирать что-то на телефоне, одну за другой отбрасывая фотографии. Лестрейд продолжал разглядывать их. По ним нельзя было сделать вывод, какой тип мужчин привлекал Майкрофта, кроме того, что все они были старше. Едва ли разница в возрасте привлекла Майкрофта в нем самом, но, может быть, когда тот был младше, не таким уверенным… На некоторых фотографиях в Майкрофте чувствовалась какая-то зажатость: будто бы он изо всех сил старался убедить себя, что счастлив, но — безрезультатно. Впрочем, возможно, это всего лишь воображение Лестрейда.

— Сколько было Майкрофту, когда он совершил каминг-аут? — спросил он.

— Двадцать или около, — ответил Шерлок, не отрываясь от телефона. — Подростком он был толстым, прыщавым и несчастным, не думаю, что у него что-то было с мальчиками — или с девочками.

«А теперь он худой, без единого прыщика и все так же несчастен», — подумал Лестрейд. Некоторым геям непросто устроиться в жизни.

— Семь из восьми не произвели никакого шума, — наконец провозгласил Шерлок. — Хотя от тех, кто работает в разведке, другого и ждать не приходится.

— А восьмой?

— Последний, с 1998, Фредди Клинтон. Стал заместителем руководителя МИ-6 годом позже, так что, когда Майкрофт был с ним, он уже, должно быть, занимал высокий пост. И есть еще один фрагмент информации. Вступив в разведку, Майкрофт почти сразу сделался исключительно непопулярным.

— Почему?

— Слишком умный. В одном из своих первых докладов он написал, что контроль Советского Союза над Восточной Европой продержится самое большое пару лет. Все остальные готовились к еще одному столетию Холодной войны. А пять месяцев спустя Берлинская стена была разрушена.

— Никто не любит всезнаек. И что?

— Фотографии показывают, что он сменил тактику. Нашел иной способ продвинуться по службе: через постели начальников.

— Он бы не стал, — автоматически ответил Лестрейд.

— Не стал или не смог? — спросил Шерлок с улыбкой. — Сколько времени прошло с вашей первой встречи до того момента, как ты захотел заняться с ним сексом?

Врать этому засранцу не было смысла.

— Полчаса, — сказал Лестрейд и скрестил на груди руки.

— Для некоторых Майкрофт совершенно неотразим, — ответил Шерлок, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Никогда не понимал почему.

— Он как сжатая пружина, — ответил Лестрейд. — Весь этот ум… власть — под очень жестким контролем. Его хочется разжать, освободить. — «Заставить кричать, заставить умолять». Он язвительно отметил, что Шерлок начал почти бессознательно хлопать ресницами, как будто не мог вынести, что кто-то находит Майкрофта более привлекательным, нежели его. «Дело в том, — предусмотрительно не произнес вслух Лестрейд, — что ты, может быть, и великолепен, но в постели точно будешь командовать, да еще как, а мне это не нужно».

— По какой-то причине, — продолжил через пару мгновений Шерлок, — у Майкрофта есть почитатели, и, полагаю, мы можем с уверенностью утверждать, что он воспользовался ими, чтобы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. И не остановился, пока не переспал с заместителем руководителя МИ-6. Дорогая шлюшка, как правильно заметил Холлистер.

Едва ли Майкрофт первый, кто проделал такое, подумал Лестрейд. Для человека амбициозного, на пути которого возникли препятствия, такой выход из положения мог показаться единственным.

— В школе он годами помогал другим мальчикам с домашней работой по математике, — продолжал Шерлок. — Он отчаянно хочет, чтобы люди считали его полезным, ценили его. Подозреваю, он делал то же, когда его сослали в Америку. Снискал к себе расположение через особые отношения.

— А с тех пор, как вернулся? — спросил Лестрейд. — У него был кто-нибудь?

— Никого, о ком мне было бы известно. Никого, о ком было бы известно тебе. Он умен, но прочитать его все же можно. Сейчас, чтобы упрочить карьеру, Майкрофту больше не нужно ни с кем спать.

— Но эти фотографии все еще могут наделать бед? Уже наделали?

— Конечно, нет. Приложи усилия и воспользуйся мозгами, какими бы неполноценными они ни были. Это старые фотографии. Если бы они и правда могли причинить вред, Холлистер давным-давно воспользовался бы ими, чтобы выбраться из тюрьмы. Нет, это запоздалая мысль, последняя гадкая выходка умирающего. Просто сплетни — и к тому же старые сплетни. Никто от них не пострадает, разве что эго Майкрофта, но его-то всегда стоит сдуть.

Лестрейд воззрился на Шерлока, гадая, стоит ли попытаться объяснить ему, сколько боли могут причинить подобные вещи. Только воздух сотрясать, решил он.

— Между тем теперь, когда мы установили все факты, решение насущной проблемы напрашивается само собой, — с ухмылкой продолжал Шерлок.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Шерлок театрально закатил глаза.

— Ваше с Майкрофтом отчаянное желание разжать пружины друг друга. Он хочет тебя, ты хочешь его, так решите это между собой! Тогда в следующий раз, когда у меня будет дело, мне, возможно, удастся разобраться с ним без вашего вмешательства.


	3. Chapter 3

«Хорошо Шерлоку говорить “решите это”», — сердито думал Лестрейд по дороге домой. Ему-то чужие чувства всегда были до одного места. Но раз Майкрофт ничего не сказал, хотя Лестрейд ему нравился, раз запаниковал при мысли о том, что Лестрейд узнает о его прошлом, значит, скорее всего, он ужасно в себе не уверен. Когда-то давно продал себя слишком дешево, а теперь считает, что вообще ничего не стоит. Лестрейд не раз наблюдал, как его собственные друзья расплачивались сексом за услуги, и некоторых из них это свело с ума. Сколько таких, кто не может отключить предательский голосок в голове: «Ты не заслуживаешь любви, недостоин быть с порядочным человеком».

Если бы он только мог поговорить с Майкрофтом, вероятно, удалось бы вбить в его глупую голову, что его прошлое для Лестрейда не имеет никакого значения. Пусть он по молодости хоть с половиной разведуправления перепихнулся! Да пусть он хоть переспал и с Владимиром Путиным, и с Джорджем Бушем. Но такое все-таки не оставишь в сообщении на голосовой почте и по электронной не пошлешь. У Лестрейда не было даже почтового адреса Майкрофта, чтобы отправить свои собственные крамольные фотографии. Жалко, потому что кому бы и стоило увидеть фото девятнадцатилетнего Лестрейда только в кожаных шортах, так это Майкрофту. Если бы это и не вставило ему мозги на место, то хотя бы повеселило. Доказало бы, что не только он поступал безрассудно, что у Лестрейда тоже были постыдные отношения…

Проблема, однако же, была в том, что даже если и удастся вызвать Майкрофта на разговор, это не поможет. Он, скорее всего, просто застынет, замкнется в себе — как всегда. Майкрофт сам должен сделать шаг навстречу, но если Лестрейд станет его ждать, ожидание продлится до второго пришествия. Нужно что-то радикальное, чтобы встряхнуть их.

И вдруг Лестрейда осенило. Может быть, сейчас самое время Майкрофту узнать по крайней мере об одном его бойфренде. «Этот дуралей считает, что недостаточно хорош для меня, так? Посмотрим, изменится ли его мнение, когда он увидит меня с кое-кем еще».

***

— Если у меня будет подставной бойфренд, ты сможешь дать Майкрофту об этом знать? — спросил он у Шерлока на следующий день.

— В этом едва ли будет необходимость, — голос Шерлока звучал язвительно. — Ты у него, скорее всего, уже под круглосуточным наблюдением.

— И все же — сможешь?

— Да. Но Майкрофт умен. Неадекватным знакомым Донован его не обмануть.

— У меня на уме кое-кто другой. Умный, харизматичный, от кого я с большой вероятностью мог бы потерять голову.

— Мне бы не хотелось оказаться в заливе Гуантанамо, — заметил Шерлок.

— Да не ты, балда! Боже мой, ну у тебя и самомнение. Я про моего бывшего, его зовут Стюарт Джексон. Мы с ним состояли в длительных отношениях, когда я был в личном составе.

— Вероятный соперник?

— Ты же знаешь, как я все время говорю, что обучался в университетах жизни?

— Да.

— Ну вот это были, скорее, университеты постели Стюарта. Начать с того, что он помог мне сдать экзамен на детектива. И научил куче других вещей. Как Пигмалион, вылепил из меня Галатею — да, это одно из его высказываний.

— Стюарт Джексон, — повторил Шерлок. — Барристер, верно?

— Был. Сейчас отошел от дел. Ты с ним пересекался?

— Он защищал клиентку по имени Мейделин Хэмильтон в суде острова Мэн. Самая привлекательная женщина из тех, что мне встречались, но она отравила троих детей для получения страховки. Я был свидетелем со стороны обвинения, при перекрестном допросе мистер Джексон не сделал в мою сторону ни одного выпада. — Лестрейд почувствовал, каким резким стал голос Шерлока, и представил, как сверкнули его выразительные глаза.

— Стюарт всегда считал, — сказал Лестрейд, — что от жестких перекрестных допросов никакого толку, они только наводят скуку на присяжных. Но стоит рассказать им историю, в которой они нашли бы что-то для себя, и можно делать все, что угодно.

— В своем заключительном слове он поведал слезливую историю о миссис Хэмильтон, в результате чего ее осудили за непредумышленное убийство. Эта убийца получила шесть лет. Мистер Джексон — опасный человек.

— Мне такой и нужен, — сказал Лестрейд. — Пора Майкрофту решить, готов ли он побороться.

***

Разумеется, думал Лестрейд, все зависит от того, станет ли Стюарт сотрудничать. Но как только он сошел с поезда в Ладлоу и попал в энергичные объятия бывшего любовника, он понял, что все возможно. Стюарт выглядел более грузным, а шевелюра его значительно поредела: он всегда говорил, что парик барристера дурно влияет на рост волос — но он был все так же обаятелен.

— Рад помочь старому другу, — провозгласил он тем же вечером, — при условии, что этот будущий бойфренд не попытается меня прикончить.

— А Пол не будет против? — спросил Лестрейд. Пол был последним из протеже Стюарта: мужчина лет тридцати с надутым видом, считавшийся многообещающим художником.

— Полу нужно немного пострадать ради своего искусства, — твердо сказал Стюарт. — Мы вместе уже почти три года. Он как-то расслабился, стал слишком домашним.

Стюарт снова принялся за старые штучки, подумал Лестрейд. Он надеялся, что ситуация не выйдет из-под контроля.

— Мне нужно будет поехать в Лондон, — добавил Стюарт. — Что-то мне не кажется, что твой шпион станет слоняться по Шропширу и следить за тобой. Кстати говоря, он больше похож на Джеймса Бонда или Джорджа Смайли?

— Полагаю, он себя вылепил по образу и подобию Джона Стида, — сказал Лестрейд. — Но со Смайли он, скорее всего, спал. В Лондон ты можешь поехать, только если обещаешь хорошо себя вести. Никаких хождений по клубам.

— Ты с возрастом сделался таким скучным, Грег, — с улыбкой ответил Стюарт. — Но не волнуйся, мой дорогой. Все свои вечера я буду проводить в одной постельке с тобой.

***

Так часто, как на следующей неделе, Лестрейда не щупали за задницу уже много лет; и все-таки после короткого спора первым вечером Стюарт больше не пытался залезть к нему в постель. На публике же Джексон входил в раж и вел себя интимно-покровительственно, как человек, вознамерившийся как следует взяться за Лестрейда, исправить его. Разумеется, он как будто задался целью протащить Лестрейда по всем галереям и роскошным магазинам. Было большим облегчением отправить Стюарта обратно в Шропшир субботним вечером — вместе с полудюжиной элегантных костюмов и небольшим, но омерзительным образчиком современной скульптуры.

По дороге домой Лестрейд думал, что вся эта эскапада не принесла ровным счетом никакого успеха, за одним исключением: Лестрейд понял, что предпочитает мажоров, относящихся к его невежеству с большим терпением. Он утомленно открыл дверь в квартиру — и увидел зонт, аккуратно стоящий в углу. За маленьким обеденным столом притулился Майкрофт.

— Я бы оставил тебе ключ, если бы знал, что ты придешь, — сказал Лестрейд, подходя к нему, сжимая ладони в карманах в кулаки и стараясь сохранять спокойствие. «Да к черту, — вдруг подумал он, — зачем все это?» Он глянул на Майкрофта сверху вниз: — Ну?

— Где Стюарт Джексон? — спросил Майкрофт требовательно. Голос его звучал напряженно, под глазами залегли тени. Выглядел он похудевшим и осунувшимся.

— Уверен, тебе это уже известно, — ответил Лестрейд. — Уехал назад к Полу.

— Ты же знаешь, что он не бросит его ради тебя, — сказал Майкрофт, вставая.

— Наверное, нет, — сказал Лестрейд. — Но от Стюарта я получаю хотя бы что-то. Может быть, ты счастливее в одиночестве. Меня же от него воротит.

Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на Лестрейда глазами, потемневшими от страха или, возможно, от желания.

— Я дам тебе все, что захочешь, — сказал он, — все. — С этими словами он притянул Лестрейда за плечи и нашел его рот. Мягкие губы, нежные движения языка, едва ощутимые прикосновения зубов, руки, скользнувшие вниз по спине Лестрейда, выводящие круги на его талии. Тот целовал в ответ со всем пылом, на какой был способен, обвив руками сухопарое тело, прижимаясь к Майкрофту, поглаживая его зад. Господи, как же хорошо. И — черт! — руки Майкрофта скользнули по его талии, ловкие пальцы потянули за собачку на молнии, стягивая с Лестрейда джинсы, а затем осторожно высвободили из трусов быстро твердеющий член.

«Я должен что-нибудь сделать, — подумал Лестрейд как в тумане, а потом Майкрофт взял его член в рот, и последней связной мыслью в голове промелькнуло: — Неудивительно, что его повышали». Тепло и нажим, и вдруг Майкрофт выпустил член изо рта и принялся ласкать кончиком языка, дразнить щель на головке, а потом снова взял и… И если этот гад сейчас остановится, Лестрейд решил, что просто убьет его. Делать было нечего — только чувствовать напряжение и стараться изо всех сил сохранять вертикальное положение, пока тело превращалось в один нерв.

— Майкрофт! — крикнул Лестрейд. Тот продолжал сосать, пока член неконтролируемо пульсировал. Потом Лестрейд просто стоял, пережидая головокружение. Так быстро и сильно он не кончал уже много лет и сомневался, что ноги его удержат, если он даже просто двинется с места.

Майкрофт поднялся, машинально поправляя брюки, а потом выпрямился и посмотрел на него. Взгляд был пустым, растерянным. «Давай говори уже что-нибудь», — велел себе Лестрейд.

— Я хочу тебя, а не Стюарта, — не сказал, а скорее прохрипел Лестрейд. — Всегда хотел.

Майкрофт продолжал таращиться на него. Он был похож на человека, который держался только на нервах и готов был вот-вот развалиться на части. «Время взять контроль в свои руки», — решил Лестрейд. Может быть, Майкрофт прав, и сейчас как раз такая ситуация, когда один минет стоит тысячи слов.

— Сюда, — сказал Лестрейд. — Давай теперь не будем торопиться. Не уверен, что мои колени выдержат, если ты не пойдешь со мной и не ляжешь. — Со спущенными штанами он провел Майкрофта в свою неприбранную спальню и быстро разделся. Майкрофт сидел на краю постели, явно озадаченный перспективой снять ботинки и носки.

— Не шевелись, — попросил Лестрейд. Нагнувшись, он стянул их и обнажил длинные, нежные ступни. Лестрейд встал, потянул за пиджак Майкрофта, аккуратно развязал синий шелковый галстук, расстегнул рубашку и остановился. Ему нужно было убедиться, что Майкрофт тоже этого хочет, но если спросить прямо, он может отговориться и сбить весь настрой. Поэтому Лестрейд просто тихо стоял перед ним. Майкрофт был худым, почти без волос на беззащитно бледном торсе, и когда он наконец встал, снял рубашку, а за ней — брюки и трусы, Лестрейду только и хотелось, что прижать его к себе и не отпускать, пока из его глаз не исчезнет настороженность.

Раздевшись донага, Майкрофт лег на бок, машинально приподнимая бедра, позволяя ближе подобраться к своему заду. Лаская член, он неуверенно глядел на Лестрейда. Опытен в постели, без сомнения, но, вероятно, не привык сам получать наслаждение, не привык говорить, чего хочет. Ну что ж, подумал Лестрейд, ложась рядом и ободряюще улыбаясь, хорошо, что ему тоже кое-что доступно в науке дедукции. Начать с исследования каждого квадратного дюйма кожи и замечать, что нравится партнеру. Это как поиск отпечатков пальцев. Или даже отпечатков языка.

Лестрейд успел перецеловать и вылизать почти все тело Майкрофта, прежде чем тот повернулся на спину, почти отчаянно пробормотал «Грег» и направил его к промежности. Губы Лестрейда обхватили член, и не было абсолютно никакой нужды в какой-то особой технике, потому что Майкрофт сам принялся отчаянно трахать его рот. Лестрейд расслабился, взял столько, сколько смог и сосредоточился на таких нетипичных для Майкрофта стонах.

Майкрофт пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное — может быть, «Грег», а может быть, какое-нибудь неразборчивое ругательство по-русски — и излился Лестрейду в рот. Потом он лежал, не просто прикрыв, а зажмурив глаза, как будто не хотел просыпаться и встречаться с миром лицом к лицу. А когда Лестрейд подвинулся и обнял Майкрофта, то почувствовал, как того бьет мелкая дрожь.

«И тут начинается паника», — подумал он, прижался ближе, поцеловал Майкрофта в шею и собственнически закинул руку ему на грудь, давая понять, что не собирается сбегать. Он чувствовал, как тело Майкрофта начинает расслабляться, мускулы наливаются тяжестью после оргазма. Что было, конечно, хорошо, но все-таки Лестрейд не хотел, чтобы Майкрофт расслабился слишком сильно…

— Первый, кто придет в себя, будет сверху, — шепнул Лестрейд ему на ухо — и прямо почувствовал, как Майкрофт раздумывает об этом, как в его голове начинают появляться новые приятные идеи.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? — нерешительно спросил он.

— Ага.

— Надолго?

— Лет на десять. Более короткий визит не стоит уборки в спальне.

Теперь на лице Майкрофта появилась почти улыбка, пусть его глаза и были все еще закрыты. Завтра утром, разумеется, последуют беспокойные заявления — к тому времени он проанализирует все так, как только гениальный нервный человек и может. Но до завтрашнего утра, сквозь туман в голове подумал Лестрейд, они успеют перепихнуться один, а может быть, и два раза, и ночь, полная несдерживаемой похоти, будет довольно ощутимым доказательством для Майкрофта, что в него втрескались по уши.

— Тебе надо перестать убегать, — сказал он твердо, поглаживая свободной рукой чувствительное место на шее Майкрофта. — Пора вернуться с холода.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с большим удовольствием переведен на Зимнюю фандомную битву для Mystrade 2017.


End file.
